


Danger

by higureanghel



Series: rei is yumenosaki's fuckboy [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Year, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, also im an english learner forgive my mistakes, its been years since i wrote smut forgive me, keito x rei, my first rei/keito work, pining rei, rei x keito, sub rei?, they ocassionally fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higureanghel/pseuds/higureanghel
Summary: “Fuck...”Keito hated it. It was so hard. Rei went so hard on him sometimes. Keito didn't even know if he felt grateful for that.Probably not.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Series: rei is yumenosaki's fuckboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags they're important.
> 
> also yeah basically rei gets caught doing something bad and keito happens to be walking next to him so they just have to run or idk

“You'll get us in trouble again. I don't want to get involved in this. ”

“Hm... I get it. So you're afraid, Bouzu.”

Keito clicked his tongue.

“As I thought.” Rei whispered, a smirk on his face.

“You know it's not that. It's just dangerous for you to do this kind of things, as the student council president you are.”

“May you be implying I'm dangerous?” Rei smiled again, although he wasn't sure wether Keito had noticed or not, as close as they were.

They were both hiding in one of Yumenosaki's bathroom stalls, after all.

“Don't jump to conclusions that fastly.”

“Still, you're not denying it.” Rei raised Keito's chin and looked him in the eye. “And I really want to know it. What do ya think of me, Bouzu? I'm yearning for your answer.”

Keito kept silence.

“It isn't as if you didn't know.” he finally replied.

“Am I really that smart, though? I should know what you're thinking, but I'm not capable of keeping my position as the student council president?”

“Stop talking. You're giving me a headache. Plus, what if someone heard us?”

Rei laughed a bit.

“And there you are, fearing again... What should I do to teach ya?” the black haired whispered into the other's ear. “Life isn't worth it without this kind of thrill.”

Keito saw himself caught between the President's body and the wall. Rei had left him speechless, once again.

“Maybe this thrill isn't enough for you?” he kept talking as he started licking Keito's cheek.

“Stop it... Not here.”

“Hm? What's the point, then? We've never done it in a place like this.” Rei pointed out. He didn't expect Keito to act so reluctantly, and they didn't have much time either. Maybe it would be better to make things quick. He knew how much dirty talk turned Keito on. It shouldn't be difficult.

“Fuck...” Keito whispered. He hated it. He just wanted to be able to say no. But it was so hard. Rei went so hard on him sometimes. Keito didn't even know if he felt grateful for that. Probably not.

“You better make it quick...” the green haired surrendered and clinged onto Rei's back with his arms.

“Thought so.” Rei smiled and kept licking Keito's skin, caressing his neck.

He wanted to bite it.

“It's been a while since we've last done it, right...?”

“That's because I've been busy...”

“Yeah, yeah... Look, your neck looks as pure as the snow. Not a single bite, huh? But I guess I'm happy... This means ya were being loyal to me, the whole time...”

Keito rolled his eyes.

“Not much to say, huh? Me neither.” Rei sank his fangs into the other's flesh without further ado. Keito's body tightened, and he let out a cry.

Rei sighed. He was getting aroused too. He had been longing that for so long, this being one of the main reasons that had pushed him to playing with Keito right there.

“Look, we can't spend a lot of time, right? I'll just suck you off.” Rei said licking his lips and fangs.

Keito was about to deny again. But he wouldn't back out. Not now.

“Okay.” he answered, trying to not think about what would happen if someone found out.

“Good boy...” the black haired praised him as he got on his knees, looking Keito in the eye from below. “Let's see what you've got in there...”

Rei slowly brought his hand to Keito's zip, teasing him a bit before actually getting into the handjob.

“It's so hard already... Do you really like me that much?” he whispered as he caressed Keito's bulge from over his boxers.

“I-It's been a while, as you've said...” Keito tried to excuse himself.

“But still... You're so sensitive, Bouzu... It's incredible.” Rei grinned and gently pulled Keito's boxers down, trying to do his best in every movement he made.

“Get into it already...”

“Yeah... Your cock is screaming like crazy.” he pointed out, staring at it and massaging the tip with his index finger, then grabbing it with the other hand.

“It seems like it will explode... Tell me, should I keep touching it?” Rei teased. He could stay like that for the whole eternity. Teasing Keito would forever be one of his favorite things to do. However and unfortunately, they didn't have plenty of time. And thus, Rei had to get into the blowjob as soon as possible.

“It's a pity we don't have much time, isn't it?” he spoke, slowly moving his hand up and down to then adopt a faster pace. “But ya know... I was looking forward to this... I've been, for a while now...”

Keito groaned.

“Say, Bouzu... You like it when i use my hand? You're the only one who gets me like this...”

“Shut up and do it already.” Keito begged, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Well then... Won't ya ask for it? Just say it.«Please, Rei. Suck my dick.»” 

“You...” Keito hesitated. But he was just too aroused to hold back. He didn't care about keeping calm at that moment. He just needed it.

“Please... Please, Rei... Suck my dick.”

“Hah... I have no choice then.” the black haired looked him in the eye and got his face closer to Keito's inner thigh, his cock almost touching Rei's wet lips. He didn't want to hold back either. Rei then slowly licked Keito's cock, as if he was tasting the sweetness of an ice cream during a hot summer day. As if he yearned for it.

He actually did.

Rei swallowed it deeper, taking it all inside his mouth and doing his best to make Keito feel good. He eagerly moved is tongue, trying to cover Keito's dick with saliva, making it easier for him to move back and forth.

Keito grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to him, even trembling a bit.

Rei felt satisfied by his reactions.

“Ya like it?” he groaned.

“Don't stop...” the green haired ordered and pushed the other's head towards his skin.

“So eager...” Rei laughed a bit. “You look good, Bouzu... Does it feel good?”

“Yeah...”

“Nice... It feels good for me too, ya know...? I love your cock...” he said in a lascive tone and got back to it. 

“Hg... Sakuma...” and there it went. Rei fully knew how much Keito would enjoy that. The dirty talk. They were used to it after all. But it was unusal. Rei never played the filthy, submissive role. It felt good trying though.

The black haired moved his tongue faster, grabbing Keito by the hips and pinning him against the wall. But that wouldn't last long, since Keito couldn't hold back now. He couldn't help it.

The boy in glasses started moving his hips, thoroughly thrusting into the other's warm and welcoming throat. He wasn't thinking straight, not even thinking about how Rei was feeling.

“Hng...” Rei moaned; he had gotten caught by surprise. It wasn't as if he didn't like it though. It was nice seeing Keito losing his mind. It was nice to know only Rei had that effect over him.

“Sakuma-san... Stop it... I'm... I'm gonna cum...” Keito warned, trying to get Rei away from him.

Rei looked him in the eye and increased his tongue's rythm.

“Stop it...” Keito sighed. “At this rate... I...”

“Inside.” he whispered, Keito's cock still in his mouth.

“Uhg...” why not just cum inside the toilet? It was weird. Yet, Keito wouldn't complain. He felt his whole body trembling, his senses getting numb and his mind going completely blank. As if he was about to faint any second. 

He was enjoying that just too much.

“Fuck... R-Rei, this is too good... I-I'm...” Keito grabbed Rei by his mullet and pushed his head against his cock, thrusting faster and filling the other's mouth with his semen, hardly biting his lower lip to lower his voice so they wouldn't get caught.

Rei felt the savory flavor inside his mouth, and swallowed it all. Staring at Keito's joyful expression was terribly good. It was so satisfying he believed he would instantly cum if Keito touched him too.

A few seconds passed, and Keito finally let go of Rei's nape. 

They were both looking at each other.

“Do you want me to...? You know... For you too?” Keito looked away, slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

Rei smirked.

“I can take care of it by myself. Dontcha tell me... Still looking for more?~” he teased.

“I-It's not like that... It simply didn't seem fair.” Keito explained as he buckled his belt.

“You've got a point there.”

“Then...” the green haired awkwardly got on his knees.

Rei couldn't help but smile at that sight. 

“What are you thinking about?” Keito asked as he pulled the other's pants down.. Of course he had noticed Rei's odd behaviour.

“It's nothing.” he lied.

It wasn't proper to ask someone out in the middle of a blowjob, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> unsure about the way i wrote rei,,


End file.
